Blake (FD)
Blake (ビューロー Byūrō, lit. "Bureau") is a character in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. He is one of available bachelors to court in iOS/Android version of the game. Blake is a famous child actor who comes to Sylph Town in hopes that he won't be recognised for her fame there, as he seems tired and in need of a break from stardom. At first he was a little bit dismayed if you say one recognises her, but is friendly and upbeat though. Like Ruth, he is a marriage candidate added in iOS/Android version. Ruth will become the player's rival for Blake's affection. 'Schedule' The easiest place to find Blake is at his home. Blake's other favorite hangout is Owl Bar because he's very fond of Astrid's music. On Mondays, he takes a longer walk around Marine Road. If the player marries Blake, he will move into the player's home. Blake chooses not to Owl Bar - instead, he spends his afternoons looking at Fashion Store. On Mondays, he will walk around house, and then go to Aqua Inn to meet Horst. If Ruth marries Blake, she will move into his home. Blake keeps the same schedule just like he was single, such as going to Owl Bar at 8PM. In Rainy weather, Blake stays inside regardless he is single or married. 'Before Married / After Married to Ruth' 'After Married to the Player' 'Heart Events' Note: Blake DO make an appearance in the original PS4 of Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream but he was not a marriageable bachelor. He can only be married in Mobile game. 1 Heart Event *Walk from House Area to Beach Road *7:00 to 11:00 *Sunday or Thursday *Sunny weather *Blake has 10,000 HP or more Blake is standing in front of Ra Man's, seemingly worried about something. He then spots you and beckons you over. You greet him and ask if something is wrong. Jeez, does he really look that bent out of shape? No, it's not anything necessarily bad, but he's kind of in a bind. Can he ask a favor of you? One of his favorite actors gave him a script from a play. Blake has only just now worked up the courage to practice it, and he's having a hard time getting into character. He needs someone to bounce off of. You're the only one he can ask! Naturally you agree. He says it might be easier to practice somewhere quieter, so you two go over next to a tree. He asks you to skim over the script. There's not a ton of lines, so it shouldn't be too hard. The script describes an emotional story about two lovers named Maximilian and Kathrin. You read it in surprise. Blake says it's supposed to be a pretty passionate scene; he understands why you'd react that way. Oh, well, he can just give up on practicing with someone else and try it on his own. You tell him you'll help him anyway, and he thanks you again. Now, remember, this is all an act, so just let loose. We begin practicing, and Blake delivers his lines with curiously accurate emotion. You go on with your lines, but suddenly, Blake uses your name instead of Kathrin's name! Choice 1: Tell him. (-1000 HP) Whoops! Sorry! You are standing right there, so he guesses it just kinda came out. Blake says he needs to be more careful about going TOO far into character. That's enough practise for today; c'mon, he will see you up the road. Choice 2: Keep going as is. (+1500 HP) The player nods. Blake takes a step closer to you, once again putting your name in place of the character's. He rubs your head, then backs up. Whoops! Sorry! Guess he got a little carried away. You tell him that he was using your name instead of "Kathrin" the whole time. He says sorry; he got so lost in the character he didn't notice. Blake apologises again and says he needs to be more careful about going TOO far into character. Blake thank's you for helping him practise. You tell him that one enjoyed it as well. Theres some awkward silence between both of us before you say goodbye and walk away. 2 Heart Event *Blake's House *14:00 to 18:00 *Monday or Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Blake has 20,000 HP or more *Rene has 5000 HP (0,5 Hearts) or more *Jill has 5000 HP (0,5 Hearts) or more *You already seen Blake's 1 Heart Event The player goes to Moonville Park to see Blake relaxing. He greets you, asking if one came here just to see him? The player nods, and he tells you that makes him SUPER happy! He then blushes, and says that this kind of interaction really helps it sink in for him that we are going to be paired! The two of us go for a walk and wind up under a tree by the river. Blake says that just hanging out with you is a blast, which makes one happy. Suddenly, we hear someone call out to us, and both of us turn around to see Rene and Jill. Sumomo asks what you two are up to, and Blake replies that since you two are lovers, you are doing what lovers do - talking with one another! Jill is amazed at how easily grown ups can use "L" word. Rene agrees, saying that we are TOTALLY showing off, being all lovey-dovey like that. Blake laughs and says of course he is! Rene goes a bit further, asking for a "demonstration" of something even MORE lovey-dovey! The children agree, though we look uncomfortable whilst Blake thinks about it. When Blake let's go, Blake looks towards the two children and says that since he satisfied their request, it's time for them to run along elsewhere. The children agree and dash off so fast Blake worries they're going to fall down! He turns to look at you, and one instead look at the ground. Blake asks you what's wrong? You put your hands on one's hips and give him a glare! Choice 1: That was embarassing! (+2000 HP) Blake goes in to hug you again, much to your surprise! You get angry with him and he backs away, apologising profusely. His body just moved on its own... He totally wasn't even thinking about it! Whilst you scold Blake a bit more, he apologises to you over and over. Rene and Jill watch from a safe hiding place, commenting on how they think we will be alright... but that if we may get married, it's clear who's going to be the boss in that relationship! Choice 2: Think about it yourself. (-2000 HP) Hah...?! Was it because he hugged you? The two of us talk some more, and Blake apologises, saying he's really sorry. You say one will let Blake off easy this time, which makes him chuckle. 3 Heart Event *Blake's House *6:00 to 10:00 *Monday or Thursday *Sunny weather *Blake has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Blake's 2 Heart Event AND gave him a Ring *You have shipped at least 1 shippable item Player walks into the area to find Blake doing some shopping. He explains that he is looking for something to send home to his family. Last time he sent them something from Europe, and they really liked it, so this time he wants to send them a souvenir from Tropical Island. You offer to help pick something out to send for his family. Back at his house, Blake almost ready to send out the package. He wants to include one more item though. You suggest something from your house area. Blake likes the idea, but he also doesn't want to take advantage of you like that. Choice 1: Consider it's a request from your lover. (-3000 HP) He is a little taken back with your response, and not agree to accept your offer. Choice 2: I want you to help out. (+3000 HP) Blake graciously accepts your help. Blake still a little embarrassed, as Blake feels that he should be the one to protect and support you, and doesn't want to be a burden. Blake also doesn't want to be selfish. You tell him that he is oke. O yes, Blake does have something from your house area that he can send to his old friends; Blake remembers that he had bought something that you had shipped to Sylph Town. He fetches it from his belongings and now you're the one who is being a bit modest. Blake thanks for the idea. 4 Heart Event *Walk from Grand Royal Plaza to Mystic Area *16:00 to 20:00 *Not Monday or Thursday *Sunny weather *Blake has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Blake's 3 Heart Event The player spots Blake by King's Castle. Blake explains that he has a big play coming up, so he is sending a little believer that play will go well. Usually the games he's involved with take place during the day, but this one is a horror story and takes place at night. This play will be the first time he acts in a night time play. You want the best for him and offer to send a believer as well. As the two of us are praying, a man comes looking for Blake. The man is one of the stage crew for the horror play and has some news for Blake; one of the other actors has caught a cold, and they need Hinata to take the sick actor's role. After the man leaves, Blake becomes nervous because the sick actor was the lead role in the play! My Blacky has never played such an important role and starts to panic. Choice 1: Calm him down. (-4000 HP) The player gives Blake a hug but then he ignores it. Choice 2: Cheer him up. (+5000 HP) Blake still a bit nervous, but thinks he can do this. Blake dreams to be an actor... after all. He needs to grab his belongings and head to the theatre before he's late. You call a palanquin for him whilst he gathers his stuff. Right as he leaves, Blake asks if you would come along to watch him. This is his biggest role and if you are there, he knows that he can succeed. You agree to go along with him. After the play is over, Blake is pleased that he was able to go through the entire play without messing up one line. Even the Director was impressed! He was such a nervous star just a few hours earlier, but because you were there to support him, Blake could give it his very best effort. He couldn't of done it without you! Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 (but go to bed at 20:00 or later) *Not Monday (the bar will be closed) *Must be Sunny *Blake has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Blake's Heart Events *You are going steady with Blake Upon waking up in the morning, a scene will play if Blake wants to go on a date with you. If the player accepts, Blake will ask you to meet him at the Beach by 16:00. Rejecting his request or don't show up for the date will lose Heart Points with Blake. Meet Blake at the Beach by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will sit down and eat. He asked if you like sunny weather, and by answering positively ("Yes I'm very happy like that"), the player will get positive effects. We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), having the Flower Jewel from a dream by meeting Queen of Dreams, upgrading to Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, the player must befriend Ivan and Tessy before Blake will accept Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Blake will have navy sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. The boy has a little untidy short hair whilst the girl has pigtails. In the original PS4 your twins cannot grow older, but in iOS/Android version your twins will grow into teenagers later; making iOS/Android version the only Pretty Country game where your children can grow into teenager/adult stage. 'Romance Events' Note: The player must befriend a marriage rival of their own gender in order to see Romance Events. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then it will not occur. If the main character already married, the required Heart Point for a Romance Event will be removed. Romance Event #1 *Blake's House *14:00 to 15:00 *Friday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Blake (Boy Player) or Ruth (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) At Blake's house, Blake is trying to give Ruth her favorite food, Peach Pie. Romance Event #2 *Owl Bar *20:00 to 22:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Blake (Boy Player) or Ruth (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Heart) Blake asks Ruth to watch Astrid's concert at the bar after being turned down by Priscilla. Romance Event #3 *Beach Road *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Blake (Boy Player) or Ruth (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Heart) Blake and Ruth are talking about memories of Sylph Town and then enjoy their picnic. Romance Event #3 *At the Beach *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Blake (Boy Player) or Ruth (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Heart) Ruth confesses that she wants to be more like Blake, and she happily accepts his proposal. Blake and Ruth will get married 7 days after this event. 'Romance Marriage' As mentioned at last paragraph of Romance Event #4, the Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Alex and Charlene asking if the player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Alex and Charlene's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Blake's House and find a door located to the northeast of house (while the southeast door is for Ivan and Tessy). Inside, the player can watch a cut-scene that Ruth feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location and Ruth feels unwell again. Blake and Ruth as well as the player will automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of rival pregnancy, they have a healthy baby boy named Dean. Dean will only appear in game if Blake and Ruth already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters